starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jedi Character Roster
As Acting Faction Co-ordinator for the Jedi I've decided to try to put some brief background information together for those interested. =Roster= Jedi Council More information can be found here: [Sage|Master Adam Sage [Human | 14 BBY | Male | Halcyon508]] [Master Daer'Gunn [Human | 14 BBY | Male | Shaggy]] [Sairu Leidias|Master Kalja Sairu Leidias [Human | 11 BBY | Female | Halomek]] [Master L'hnnar [Whipid | 96 BBY | Male | Cadden]] [Muir|Knight Derek Muir [Human | 14 ABY / Bothan | 18 BBY - 13 ABY | Male | Mirrodin]] [Ward|Master Faye Ward [Human | 11 BBY | Female | Pryde2000]] [Wyn|Master Cazzik Wyn [Human | 26 BBY | Male | Cazzik]] EXAMPLE Adam Sage - Grand Master of the Order, written by Halcyon508 Jedi Masters [Lady Araya [Human | 9 BBY | Female | Shaggy]] [Adhya’apka [Whipid | 50 BBY | Male | Mirrodin]] [Master Healer Chirushk [Mriss | 50 BBY | Male | Halomek]] [Janak|Maji Janak [Lorrdian | 17 BBY | Male | Halomek]] [Rekali|Ember Rekali [Near-Human (Half-Vahla) | 5 BBY (Older due to temporal shifts) | Male | Beorht (Head of Jedi Shadows)]] [Skywalker|Kali Skywalker [Nautolan | 10 BBY | Female | Beorht (Headmistress of Ossus Temple)]] [Kahlid Vos|Master Healer Jola'Edana Kahlid Vos [Human | ? | Female | Coronhorn]] [Shen-Jon|Jensi Shen-Jon [Human | 13 BBY | Male | Jagtai]] [Thul|Trec Thul | [Kel Dor | 20 BBY | Male | Cadden]] [Thannes | Thun Thannes | [Human | 80 BBY | Male | Nicktc]] Affiliate Masters [Leidias|Tulsar Leidias [Human | 39 BBY | Male | Halomek]] Mace Halcyon (Corellian Jedi Master/ MedStar) | CEO Raith Sienar Jedi Knights [Quinn|Arice Quinn [Zabrak | 44 BBY | Male | Smokemare]] [Melron|Aldar Melron [Human | 12 BBY | Male | Jagtai]] [Gaenal'ra * [Twi'lek | 14 BBY | Female * | Jagtai *]] [Fayorn|Brii Fayorn [Human | 9 BBY | Female | Mirrodin]] [Myun|Chaatra Myun [Human | 9 BBY | Female | Mirrodin]] [Dophi|Jana Dophi (Chief Jedi Librarian) [Human | 6 BBY | Female | Mirrodin]] [Clane Beorht|Iara Clane Beorht [Twi'Lek | 16 BBY | Female | Beorht]] [Kol-Rekali|Rach Kol-Rekali [Near Human (Half-Vahla) | 17 ABY (+20 due to temporal shift) | Male | Beorht]] [Lon|Disaara Lon [Human | 22 BBY | Female | Beorht (Ossus Temple Librarian)]] [Sira|Mahana Sira [Human | 6 BBY | Male | Beorht]] [Connor|Elena Connor [Human | 3 BBY | Female | Pryde2000]] [Kitana|Jade Kitana [Human | 8 BBY | Female | Pryde2000]] [Sterling|Jessica Sterling [Human | 2 BBY | Female | Pryde2000]] [Sage|Keira Sage [Human | ? | Female - Halcyon508 / Pryde2000]] [Dakkari|Iraya Dakkari [Zeltron | 5 BBY | Female | Darkheyr]] [Mar'row| Fini Mar'row [Near-Human | ? | Male | Coronhorn]] [Moonsong| Sara Moonsong [Near Human | ? | Female | Coronhorn]] [Fawkes| Jonji Fawkes [Human | 10 BBY | Male | Coronhorn]] [Blackthorne|Guan Blackthorne [Human | 4 ABY | Male | Cadden]] (Please read the article before any questions are asked) [Krailles|Reina Krailles | [Human | 13 BBY | Female | Cadden]] [Thakrre|Zarran Thakrre | [Zabrak | c. 5-10 BBY | Male | Cadden]] (I never established his birth date) [Kask|Ryo Kasyk [Human | 19 BBY | Male | Ryo Kasyk]] [Turan|Kyle Turan [Human | 0 ABY | Male | Ryo Kasyk]] [Nadd|Freedom Nadd [Human | 7 BBY | Male | FreedomAden]] [Wyn|Jaina Wyn [Human | 4 BBY | Female | Cazzik]] [Locke|Kira Locke [Human | 8 BBY | Female | Cazzik]] [Starfall|Jace Starfall [Human | 8 BBY | Male | Cazzik]] Affiliate Knights Jenson Cole (Jedi Knight/ Unknown) | CEO Raith Sienar [Sunstar|Tabetha Sunstar [Human | 17 BBY |Female | Princess Tabetha]] [Nerberrie Avalon|Allora Nerberrie Avalon [Human|60 BBY|Female|PrincessTabetha]] [Ryder [Human | Unknown | Male | Cazzik]] Jedi Padawans Ossu Ikari | 2 ABY | Female | Smokemare [Keen|Mira Keen [Human | 2 ABY | Female | Jagtai]] [Mak|Jahk Mak * [Jawa | ? | Male * | Mirrodin *]] [Nevri|Sona Nevri [Silserian | 3 BBY | Female | Mirrodin]] [Farani|Renato Farani [Human | 1 BBY | Male | Mirrodin]] [Krellisk|Tone Krellisk (Former Headmistress of Onderon Temple) [Silserian | 4 BBY | Female | Mirrodin]] [Torshey|Rhyana Torshey [Silserian | 2 BBY | Female | Mirrodin (Mother of the Twins)]] [Kail [Lin | 3 BBY | Male| Halomek]] [Kol-Rekalia|Certh Kol-Rekali [Near Human (Half-Vahla) | 17 ABY (+18 due to temporal shift) | Male | Beorht]] [Kol-Rekali|Benna Kol-Rekali [Human | 17 ABY(+14 due to temporal shift) | Female | Beorht]] [Romero|Anastasya Romero [Human | 0 BBY | Female | Pryde2000]] [Arilyn [Sylarian | 17 ABY | Female | Pryde2000]] [DeVries|Caitlyn DeVries [Human | 0 BBY | Female | Pryde2000]] [Sage|Felicity Sage [Human | 2 ABY | Female | Pryde2000]] [Keiko [Sylarian | 66 BBY | Female | Pryde2000]] [Sylva [Vrikan | 10 ABY | Female | Pryde2000]] [Vos|Darien Vos [Human | 2 ABY | Male apprenticed to Knight Fawkes | Coronhorn]] [Sunstar|Judrin Sunstar [Human | 9 ABY | Male | PrincessTabetha]] [Sunstar|Callista Sunstar [Human | 5 ABY | Female | Princess Tabetha]] [Falner|Nomi Falner [Zabrak | 1 ABY | Female | FreedomAden]] Watchman of the Order: [FreedomAden] [Crevil|Roan Crevil [Human | 5 BBY | Male | FreedomAden]] [Zel|Casi Zel [Zeltron | 5 BBY | Female | FreedomAden]] Cal Inos | ? | ? | FreedomAden Denotes characters currently seeking a padawan or seeking a master. Related Characters [Vos|Kali Vos [Human | ? | Female Who is more or less apprenticed to her mother Jola | Coronhorn]] =Current Events= Current State Of the Onderon Temple In ruins, having been bombarded by Darth Trayus stolen Eclipse class ship. Current Thread Current State of the Ossus Temple Main headquarters of the Jedi, a peaceful place to attend classes, search for a Master or Apprentice or to train. Jedi Shadows are secretly meeting here. Home of the Jedi Council and the place where most Jedi Assets are located. Current Thread Current Adversaries Sivter / Cult of Shadow | Halomek Threads: *Shadows of War: The Dark Messenger *Cult of Shadow : The Final Piece Darth Trayus / Sith Brotherhood | Cadden Threads: *Dawn of Darkness Darius Malakai / SDN | Smokemare Threads: *RoM II:The Coming Of the Dariun Aaralyn Blackthorne / No Affiliation | Ghost Threads: *Returning Home Darth Sirena | SIth Sisterhood | Halcyon508 Threads: *Sage's Destiny III: Family Matters Zohmaj Hauc | Mirrodin Threads: *''n/a'' Darth Kabal / Sith Enclave | Jagtai Threads: *SE: Tenebrous Resurrections Category:Jedi Order